


Worth The Wait

by circusspike



Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Sam Evans, Coming Out, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, NSFW, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Rimming, Top Kurt Hummel, set during season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusspike/pseuds/circusspike
Summary: Set During Season Four: Kurt and Blaine Break up FOR GOOD. Finn and Rachel are together.Sam and Kurt had both been single but never at the sam time it seemed. When Sam and Kurt are both single, and have the house to themselves, their horny minds take overMade because Kurt and Sam deserve so much more than what they’re given on here and whenever I find good fanfics of them they’re short or never updated again.
Relationships: Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 53





	Worth The Wait

It’s what he always wanted. 

It’s what they both wanted. For a very long time actually. 

Sam moaned as he Kurt laid on top of him, thrusting into him. Sam was a sweaty mess under him, moaning and whining into his pillow. 

Sam always had some feelings for Kurt, but they were both never single at the same time. Sam dated Mercedes for a little bit, Kurt was devoted to Blaine for a year and a half, then Blaine cheated on Kurt. It had spread quickly that the couple broke up. Sam was struck back, he couldn’t believe his friend would do something like that to his other friend. 

Sam always felt bad being so close to Blaine, because almost every night when Sam got home from school/work he would sit in his room in the Hummel/Hudson household and think of Kurt. 

And touch himself. 

Sam felt guilty, like he was betraying Blaine, then again, Blaine betrayed Kurt. Sam would never do that to Kurt. He asked himself how could you strike gold with dating someone as great as Kurt and you willingly throw that away?

It didn't matter now anyways. After Kurt had returned home for winter break, which started a few days ago, he was still heartbroken over the experience but he was ready to move on. Sam consoled him, they had always been relatively close after Kurt helped Sam out with his home situation during his sophomore year, and Kurt even welcomed him into his home last year and helped set up Sam's own bedroom in the house. A room that Sam wasn't even in right now. 

Kurt continued thrusting into Sam, heaving and moaning himself. He always admired Sam, his glistening muscles and strong legs. Kurt wanted to just touch them at least once. But he was faithful to Blaine and never dared to go over his boundaries with his friend. 

But yet here he was. Sam was under him, and Kurt had his cock between Sam's ass, sliding in and out then shooting back in. 

“Oh-oh-oh god k-kur-Kurt oh my god.” Sam incoherently started, trying his best to maintain composure and say a sentence but his inexperience was shining through. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Sam tried fingering himself once, it went alright but he only used his pointer finger, scared to try two fingers. When Kurt prepped him he got to three fingers and Sam assured him he was ready to go. 

Kurt insisted that his first was supposed to be special and Sam reminded him that he isn’t a virgin.

“It’s different when you’re the one receiving rather than giving Sam.” Kurt told him earlier and continued fingering him. He leaned down and centered himself between Sam's hole and spit on it. He then swiftly flicked his tongue at Sam’s sensitive ass. Sam moaned loudly, he would be afraid of gaining attraction but Burt and Carole went to the theater for their date night and Finn was visiting Rachel and her dads. He and Kurt had the whole house to themselves for the night. 

Kurt shortly discovered he loved Sam's ass. He had always sort of stared at it from afar and it didn’t help that he usually wore slightly baggy jeans his dad wore but in the nude, Sam Evans has a bubble but. Not too hairy but enough to tell; he’s a man. 

Sam shivered at the new experience, granted he had thought about this. A lot actually. Like a lot. Shortly after Rocky horror Sam dreamed of Kurt and him, still in costumes sneaking off backstage and Kurt ripping Sam's small shorts and bending him over the props table and doing him. 

Admittedly he thought a lot about this but was very shy and didn’t know where to begin. Shortly after Kurt and Blaine broke up Sam came to his realization that he REALLY wanted Kurt and began doing research. He realized that Kurt's dick was probably going to hurt. A lot. It scared the shit out of him but he kept going for it. 

Sam was nervous to even be doing what they were doing right now, but he couldn’t think about that now, especially while Kurt's dick was inside of him. Sam was surprised at how.. big it was. He saw Kurts skinny jeans outline it and he changed in the same room as Kurt a handful of times so he saw a slightly better outline but he didn’t expect it to feel like it was tearing him open. 

Kurt had some experience with being on top, him and Blaine would usually alternate but for a while Blaine “forgot” who topped last time and he would go for topping. It was weird, Kurt though, that the effeminate gay diva was now pounding into the former quarterback and former swimming member. It was like Rachel topping Santana. Scary and kinda hot? 

Kurt leaned down to kiss Sam's chest. Pressing kisses and licks along his chest and shoulders, leaving a few marks for tomorrow, it wouldn’t matter Kurt would pick something out for him to cover them up. His tongue went back to Sam's nipple and flicked it sending a shiver through Sam's body. He has always thought Sam was hot. He remembered the first time he saw Sam shirtless, he basically felt like he was cheating on Blaine by thinking the impure thoughts he had that night. 

Sam's chest was definitely toned, Sams with his sort of washboard abs. Alright being a stripper for a while made him work on his abs and they were definitely more defined now. Admittedly Kurt felt a little insecure rubbing his fingers over Sam’s broad shoulders and muscular build, he himself wasn’t the strongest or muscle defined gym rat out there. He definitely could carry and pick up Blaine but compared next to Sam? He looked like a toddler in a way. A very tall toddler

Sam noticing Kurts slight aggressive grabbing at his abs, he started grappling Kurts Pecs and squeezed his chest a little. It was a small gesture but it made Kurt feel good and got his mind back on track. 

Kurt grabbed Sam's dick and slicked his hand on it up and down at a rapid pace, wearing Sam out. He wanted Sam to enjoy his first time with a guy, and hopefully this guy lasts. “Oh go-oh god Kurt. S’ goo-good” Sam uttered, a shiver sent down his spine again. 

Watching porn of guys doing it was different then actually doing it himself. Sam assumes it would be a bliss and feel like heaven. While it did feel good, awesome actually, it was starting to hurt and Sam wasn’t sure if he should tell Kurt to slow down or stop. He wanted the experience to be a pleasure for them both but surely Kurt won’t be mad right? 

Sam continued keeping his mouth closed and biting through his lip until the pain started becoming stronger as Kurt would fully stick his dick inside of him, slide out, then slam back in. It felt great but holy shit it was starting to burn. 

Kurt continued a dynamic thrust, until he heard Sam whimper. He looked down at Sam and saw some tears pooling his eyes as he lay on his back. Sam having one of his hands grip Kurt’s bicep and the other scratch at Kurt's back, surely leaving a mark for tomorrow. Sam hissed loudly and started whining. The tears started falling and Sam was heaving heavily in and out. 

Kurt quickly pulled himself out and Sam covered his ass with his hands and hissed and yelled in pain. “Oh shit! Sam I-I’m so sorry oh my god! Sam? Sam baby? Sweeties you have to tell me what’s wrong!” Kurt pleaded with Sam but he continued heaving. 

A few moments passed and Sam's heaving gradually decreased, leaving Sam to answer what had happened. “Ku-Kurt oh my-oh gOD.” Sam whined. Kurt had clearly hurt him and he felt awful but he didn’t know what exactly happened to him. 

Kurt leaned in closer to Sam and caressed his face, brushing his sweaty hair out of his face and gazing into Sam's eyes. 

“Kurt I- oh my god. It hurt. It hurt a lot-oh my god- but Kurt. Holy shit! Is this what doing guys feels like?!” At this point Sam was louder than when they were actually having sex and had a grin on his face. So he guessed he was fine then? Just a little overstimulated for his first time with a guy. 

“Wait wh-what? You were- just crying a second ago? What happened Sam” Kurt gripped Sams shoulders and sat him up, Sam was clearly in a better speaking mood right now. 

“Kurt you pretty much tore me in half right there!” Sam boisted, not holding back on his remarks. 

“Oh my god could you word that any other way?” 

“Kurt you just pounded my ass, how does me saying you tore it up bother you?” Although a very odd phrasing, Kurt always found Sam’s boldness adorable and attractive. 

“Okay, well I’m assuming you’re okay now?” Kurt asked with a chuckle at the end. Sam was smiling again now, perhaps this was all a little too over stimulating for his first time. Take it slower next time, Kurt notes in his head. 

“Oh yeah dude I’m fine, it just fucking hurts man. Like you could have worked me that’s what a dick feels like!” With a slight shove Sam wrapped his arm around Kurt’s shoulder, bringing them shoulder to shoulder on Kurt's bed. Kurt brought his hand to Sam's chin and brought their lips close. They stayed lip locked for a few seconds until Sam’s found slipped inside Kurt's mouth. Sam fell back and brought Kurt down on him. 

A year ago Sam would have never thought he would have actually been doing this with the guy he admired from afar, and now here they were. Fresh from sex in the guy he likes bed. Naked. Kurt grinded against San, realizing they never finished. 

Kurt grabbed his and Sam's dick and started jacking them both off. They moaned into each other’s mouths and continued grinding each other with Kurt's hand masterbating them both off. 

Sams pre come moistening Kurt’s fingers making it easier to Jack Sam off. Despite being on the football team then the swim team, you would think Sam would have a big penis like lost athletic boys do. His size wasn’t small by any means, but surprisingly Kurt's manhood was bigger. Sam felt a little intenidsted at seeing it but once it was gliding in and out of him a few minutes ago he couldn’t give a shit. 

“Mm Kurt gonna, Kurt gon-gonna!” Sam moaned as he released over Kurt's hand and his stomach. Kurt followed right after coming on Sam’s sweaty chest. Sam heaved heavily, having climaxed intensely from just Kurt's hand. 

“Kurt Jesus that was. The best orgasm I’ve ever had! Holy shit!” Sam brought Kurt’s face to his and started another intense kiss. “So wait,” Sam started, “I know we like, had a freta orgasm right now, but, will we have any more in the future?”

Kurt didn’t know what to respond with. They had already had sex why not just say they were a thing and start dating? Sam was a legal adult now and they had both been pining for each other for a few years now. What’s the harm in trying?

Kurt came down and kissed Sam on his lips again, “That sounds wonderful Sam” making Sam snicker a little. Sam pulled back from the kiss for a second to ask something again. 

“Wait uh- does this mean they uh- were like, boyfriends? Or something? Cause I’d like that. A lot actually. Look I know if you don’t want to because you did kinda just break up with Blaine a month and a half ago but I promise I’m not Blaine. I’m Sam!” 

How could he be so adorable. 

“You know what? I think this does make us boyfriends Sam. If that’s what you want of course!” 

“Dude hell yeah!” Sam grabbed Kurt's face with both of his hands and brought him in for another kiss. They say like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other. 

“Hey Kurt?! Sam?! Where are you two?” Kurt and Sam heard A very familiar voice yell from upstairs near the front door. Finn has come home earlier than Kurt expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this was my first attempt at an NSFW fanfiction , and fanfic in general I wrote some fanfiction a few years ago but those have been long forgotten and deleted. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
